


SOLOD Side Book

by SkylerSkyhigh



Series: MythicalTale [2]
Category: MythicalTale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Clues, Info book, Side book, Teasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: A side book for backstory, character info, questions and answers plus teasers and clues. Questions? They will be answered. Vaguely.





	1. Introduction

Hey guys! Welcome to the side book! This.is.where I post little hints, teasers, info and many more. Any questions about the book or my au will be answered here. Sometimes I will post characters that may.or may not be important to the story. Sometimes I will post info about the au and little lyrics of songs that may nor may.not be in the story. Who knows?

Anyway if you have any questions that I haven't answered about the story or my au, feel free to as here! But there are some rules. 

1)It will not spoil the story. Or the ending. If the question will spoil the story, I'll answer vaguely. Besides, no one likes spoilers. 

2)You cannot ask for your character to be in the story. I may add your oc in if you do something amazing or get a theory correct. Though I may not add your character, I will feature you in a certain chapter. 

3)Please refrain yourself from commenting bad stuff like insults of spam. If you are wondering why it's because it's happened in my other book. 

Other than that I think we're set! I may or may not rant in this book also. 

Thanks for reading!


	2. MythicalTale Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little information about my au. Which will.come.in handy in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this little.info. This is important since SOLOD is based a bit on this. Anyway! Have fun!

An alternate universe where mythical creatures exist. Hybrids are real and Souls have a whole new meaning. Creatures possess a monsters Soul while Hybrids possess a combination of both humans and monsters. Unlike monsters who turn to dust when they die, these creatures do not and die the same way humans do. 

Creatures: Some like the Siren, Fairies and Vampires are extinct, hunted and killed by humans in the past. Others like Dragons, Wyverns and Griffins still exist though rare and can be summoned or found. Some with powerful soul are able to have one of these summoned creatures as companions for life. Found creatures can be tamed or befriended. Though not all creatures are the same. Some will have special abilities that can only be found with summoned creatures. These abilities correlates with the owners main powers or attributes. 

Summoned Creatures: These types of creatures are summoned through the Soul. Some say they share the sane frequency as their owners, while others say they share the traits and personality. What is true is that these creatures are unique and are rarely the same in strength or abilities. Just like a spirit animal, these creatures are meant for their owners in a sense. They are known to be loyal, powerful and with personalities. When a person finds their creature, they will have a charm where said creature with stay when not needed or injured. These charms can be a form of a ring, necklace, bracelet and so on with the colour of their soul depending on the person. While being made of magic from the person's Soul, when destroyed the creatures will die. 

Found Creatures: These types are your typical mythical creatures. While still possessing their monster Soul, these creatures are mostly the same with the same abilities. For example, a dragon when.found in certain areas will be able to spit fire. These creatures will not have unique abilities like summoned creatures are. Though when found, these creatures can be tamed and befriend. If so, they will come when called or needed. Some are known to be sentient, able to do simple tasks like reading though some can be granted speech. When tamed, they will have a certain bond that will allow the person to communicate with the creature and understand them. But unlike the summoned creatures, they are not affected if the person is hurt or killed since they do not have a bond as strong as summoned creatures. But do not think they are pets, they are sentient creatures with powerful abilities. 

Hybrids: Hybrids unique is a sense. Their Soul for starters are upside down like monsters Souls yet possess colour like human souls. While some hybrids can be seen with the naked eyes, others are not so easily known. Other than looking at their Souls, some can be seen by their abilities and shared past. Hybrids are powerful, their Soul means that they can use magic yet are as powerful as a human Soul. As such, Hybrids are known to be taken and killed for personal gain. But they are rare. Hybrids have a slim chance of living and even slimmer after they are born. Their unique Soul means that some may not agree with their genetic code and thus perish. If survived, hybrids are strong in many ways possessing abilities that are beyond the capabilities of a normal human or monster.


	3. Skyler/Serin Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info about our main protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clues to the story can be found here.

Hair: Light blue (past), Red/Purple with blue on the ends (Now). Long. Wavy. 

Eyes: Pink (Past), Rainbow, (Past), Blue/Green (Now). When magic is in use will glow pink and flame purple (past) or light blue. 

Height: 6' 3"

Soul: Pink (main), [Purple, Orange] secondary (past), rainbow. Hybrid Soul. 

Other: Skeletal arms ending by the shoulders. Claws will appear when needed. Large fangs mostly hidden. A half heart necklace. 

Magic: Song (past), every magic available example bones, shards, teleportation, fire, ect. 

Fears: Being trapped/controlled, losing her friends and family. 

Weakness: Hate. 

Song: ???

Info: Skilled in combat, manipulation, assassination, magic and more, Serin is no one people should mess with. With a horrific past and background, she has become cold, harsh and ruthless when needed. But cares for the tight circle of friends and family she manages to achieve. Extremely protective abduction powerful, nothing will stand in her way when it comes to what matters.


	4. Jaeden Wolf Info

Type: Monster

Hair/Fur: Black. 

Eyes: Green. Will glow green with a light blue aura when magic is in use. 

Height: 5' 4"

Soul: White (monster soul), light blue and green aura. 

Other: A bionic right arm. A wedding ring. 

Magic: Ice, shields, ropes. 

Song: Why Worry by Set It Off.

Weakness: Being ignored.

Fears: strong fear of abandonment. 

Additional Info: Wants to play the saxophone and tries hard to achieve it. Hobby, art and loves stars. A shy but passionate monster with a hard past. Someone who chases after her passion with vigor. A true idealist and a mediator at heart.


	5. Rant

What's up guys? So yeah. First rant. 

Anyway I want to say things. I have a plot ready for SOLOD. I keep having this feeling. Why? Why does everyone like my story? Heck why do I like it? It's simple. 

What my theory is, well it's my ideals. My ideals personified. That even the worst person can change. Everything has a reason. That things will ALWAYS get better no matter how hard. The fight between Hate, Fear and Love. It took me forever but I realized that the book is my ideals. It's what I feel about the world. It speaks to me the most. Why I feel safe ranting there. 

Look I know this won't make sense to any of you but once the plot takes off, it will. 

That's one. Another thing I want to rant about. Why I write? That's a bit difficult. At first it was to please my parents. I mean, their daughter is a writer. Practice and all that shit. Sure that's good. But why do people read my stuff if the only reason I do it was to pleaded my parents? Why do I keep doing it even after all my hardships. That took a while to figure out. 

One, it's my passion. Writing is my passion. Mostly because I see that people like it. And I have total freedom over it. I don't have to write what people tell me to. I don't have to write about a certain topic. It allows me to be creative. It allows me to rant. To talk. 

It's my voice. I direct connection from my heart. I rarely go back and edit. Because I write what I think. What I feel. Like dreams, writing feels free. I'm free. I can say what I want to say without messing it up. I can say serious things without stuttering or messing up. It allows me to be me. Not anyone else. The true me. 

Two, it's way for my.ideals to be understood. I know that sounds wrong but... When have we ever see people do things for fun? It's rare. And having some sort of freedom is relieving. And that applies to writing for me. 

If you haven't noticed, my books have a similar theme. Friends, family and love. Hardships can be concurred. Scars can be healed. And everyone deserves someone to love and to be loved. 

I know it sounds cheesy but sometimes, cheesy is good. It's a sense of fun and happiness in our world. Where everything is stressful. Where you have to survive. 

SOLOD. The main character is hurt and gets healed by friends and family. Literally drowning in Hate. Where Fear and Hate literally clouds one mind. It took me forever to figure out. But SOLOD connects to me more than any other fic. Because it's my ideals. It's what I believe. 

I guess that's it. I'm brain dead now. Heh. Well that's all. Thanks for reading!

And a little part. Writing allows me to be Skyler. Skyler isn't just a cover name. It's someone I want to be. Someone strong. Someone brave, kind and can do almost anything. Someone who's free. Who.has friends. Someone you know you can trust. That you can relate. 

I didn't choose that name at random. It came to me. I used it on every social and internet account ever. I can be me. Not ******* but Skyler. I want to be Skyler. I'm not Skyler. But I want to be. 

That's all. See ya next time. 

Skyler out.


	6. I Promise

Red iris' blinked down at Serin' unconscious form. She was easy to take down. Mostly because of their opposite Souls. Hate easily took down Love. Especially when she wasn't expecting him. If only she knew how to use Soul magic. 

She looks so broken. Broken bones, burnt flesh and singed bone, dust and blood pool under her. Her breathing shallow as her body and Soul fought off his corruption. Black inky darkness ate away at her Soul. Infused with Love, Hate easily tore it apart and ate at it. Like a parasite. His Soul twinge at the sight. He didn't mean to take it so far. He was just so angry. She trusted _him_. After all he did to both of them, she forgave him. 

Serin gasped and shook painfully but she didn't wake. If this continues, she might sustain excessive damage that will take longer to heal. 

He sighed, red iris' vanishing in the darkness as he closed his eyes. Regret made his corrupted Soul shake its resolve slightly before it stilled, a familiar cold returning. He opened his eyes and kneeled down beside her body. Reaching a bony hand out, he called back his Hate. It answered him and slowly crept from her body and Soul onto his arm, crawling up his arm and back into his Soul.  

He sighed at it settled and her breathing began to even out slightly when the thing eating her Soul was gone. But she still has the damage he inflicted on her. 

He gazed at her unconscious face with a hint of fondness. With one hand, he gently tucked away some of her hair behind her ear but he didn't dare touch her any more than that. He has done enough damage. 

"Serin!" someone hollered. 

He looked up at the closed door of the metal corrugated door. He could sense three monster Souls, orange, light blue and blue. He recognise them as her friends. 

With a sigh he looked down on her one more time. 

"Goodbye Serin. I promise, I will make them all pay for what they did to us." he said softly before standing up and leaving. Her friends can take care of her. It'll give him time to prepare for the next phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this red eyed person? Is it even a person? Are they important? 
> 
> Yes. Very much yes.


	7. Entry #XXX- Magic Identification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ways to identify someone's personality is through their magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best way to explain the aura of someone when they use magic. And I use this in my au. Some have flame while others have flashing or electricity. It ties to their personality much like their Soul Colour.

Magic is a part of ones Soul. An expansion if one is to be literal. There are many types of magic, some more powerful than others and have different effects. Magic can show a lot about a person. I have seen a few types of magic in my life. While some may say it doesn't mean anything other than an aesthetic but I disagree. Like the Soul Colour, the way magic behaves is very particular to the person and has a meaning. I have seen different types of magic and narrowed it down to their general meaning. Here are a few that I have seen in my lifetime. 

Aura- A very subdued magic. It hovers around the area of which the magic is released or expelled, be it their hand or eyes. People with this type are known to be very subdued. Almost withdrawn to their emotions but completely in control of their magic. It adds a threatening image to the bearer, radiating power. Very rarely do they lose control of their magic, but the results can be disastrous. 

Flashing- This is similar to flashing lights as their magic flashes from one colour to another rapidly, mostly their primary and secondary Soul colour. People with this magic are known to shift their reactions. Unlike spilt personality disorder, more like they can change their reactions to certain situations. For example, said person can be laid back or considered lazy but they can do a 180 and be serious and hardworking if need be. So don't be surprised if your friend who has this magic suddenly acts different. They are the same just reacting differently. 

Flame- Just like the term, their magic sparks and burns much like a flame. People with this type of magic are passionate and in tune with their emotions. Some while not possessing fire magic, can still burn with such ferocity.  

Singular Colour- Like the term, they do not flash, flame or spark but rather glow with only a singular colour, it can be the colour of their magic or their primary Soul Colour. Do not be discourage. While not possessing any spectacular aesthetic magic, it still has a significant meaning. People with these magic are very forward and follows their goal and ideals. Whether it's protecting a love one or a dream, they will follow with surprising amount of determination. 

Electricity- Like a spark of electricity, these types of magic sparks around the person. Like wielding lighting with their bare hands. People with these magic, like flames, are passionate and sometimes bubbly and energetic. Seeming to have endless boundless energy. Oftentimes they rarely have full control over their magic yet rarely lose that control. They would rather let their magic do its thing and follow their Souls. 

Smoke- Whips of magic trails from the area where magic is expelled or released, it is minute but a great detail nonetheless.


	8. Papyrus X Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea and I can't help it. Come on! Don't tell me they don't match?!

"Yeah, I'm the chief of the human police. I help keep this city safe from wrongdoers. I plan to keep Mt.Ebbot safe for both human and monsters."

"WOWIE CHIEF HUMAN! YOU MUST BE STRONG AND JUST TO PROTECT BOTH HUMANS AND MONSTERS! EVEN YOUR SOUL IS STRONG! YOU MAY EVEN BE AS STRONG AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus praised with sparkling eyes. 

Zack paused at Papyrus' words and looked away a bit red in the face. "Uh thanks. I guess I'm pretty strong. But I'm sure I'm not as strong as a giant magical skeleton." he said bashfully. 

"NONSENSE!" Papyrus declined loudly. "I'M SURE YOU ARE STRONG! WITH A LITTLE MORE TRAINING, YOU WOULD BE LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THE GREAT CHIEF ZEAL IS WHAT YOU SHALL CALL YOURSELF SOON ENOUGH!"

Zack blushed a pretty shade of red at Papyrus' praising words making Serin stifle her laughter. When was the last time he looks flustered?

Zack coughed nervously. "I-I'm not sure about...great chief Zeal...or something..." The flustered chief trailed off and hid his blush by turning away, scratching the back of his neck and smiling shyly. Papyrus even had a small orange blush dusting his cheekbones. 

Sans seemed to notice and his brotherly instincts sparked, his eyes blackened out. "hell no." he growled out and went over to them before he was caught by Serin. Her arms wrapping around his ribs and pulling him close to her chest hindering most of his movement.

"Skyler!" he hissed under his breath. "let me go!"

Serin didn't release him and began prepping kisses on the back of his skull right where she knew is a sensitive spot. Sure enough, most of the tension in Sans' bones dissipated with a shiver. 

"Shh..." she mumbled on his skull sending pleasant calming shivers through him. "It's alright. Calm down."

"but-! Papyrus-!" he tried but calmed down with a sigh as Serin gave him more kisses. 

"Can take care of himself. Besides, I know Zack. He won't hurt Papyrus. He knows the consequences anyway. Zack's last girl cheated on him. Papyrus deserves someone good. This'll be good for them." Serin assured calmly. 

"but...Papy." Sans whispered longingly. He could bear losing Papyrus. He couldn't. 

"Shh. It's okay. Papyrus will be alright. Trust him." Serin nuzzled his skull and all the fight finally left him. 

"hnn....alright." he said in defeat earning him another kiss, this time on the side of his skull. 

"Good."


	9. What Is Love?- Info Rant

So I've been planning on telling this to you all for a long time but I haven't had the opportunity to do it. I have been reading some works by Harris6- check em out they're cool- and they have some good points about some things. Love for example. 

Sure shows nowadays show romantic love, all lovey dovey and shit. But love isn't just that. There are different types of love. The most common is general love- romance. But there are also unhealthy types of love like possessive or obsessive love. There are also the family type love like a mothers love or sibling love. They are considered love. 

In this solod you may see people with love in their souls but are in am abusive relationship. And before you say it's wrong, it isn't. It's normal. A guy could be possessive or even be obsessed with his girl- which is unhealthy itself- to the point of abuse. That's normal and real. Sure it doesn't seem like it but it is considered love. Hell you can put lust as a category for love. 

So does that mean love is bad? Yes and no. 

Love is general. Same with Hate. There's no one thing. There are two sides of the coin. You can love someone yet still be bad. A person can lust or love their significant other. It can be confused for love because it is similar in a way. Well, in this story it is. One can love a stack of money the same way they can love a human or animal. It's still love, obsessed or not. 

This story will also show some changes or shifts. They're called corrupted yes but it can change into something else. For example, Stockholm syndrome- fear turned into love in self defence. Or Hate/Love relationships- as complex as it is :/.

Spoiler; Serin can actually sense love. Does that mean she can control it? No. Love is dangerous all on it's own because of how unpredictable it is. Hate and Fear are also difficult but not as complex, as far as I know. Sure like people, she can manipulate Love. This happens all the time in the world. Jerks luring women with some sweet words to make them trust- love- them. Abusive people having their significant other wrapped around their finger- not leaving them because they are in love. You get the picture. 

The reason I picked love isn't because of romantic bullshit. It's because love is complex and have different branches to it. People think it's all black and white but it's not. There's always a reason behind everything. Weather it'd be a mental illness or a traumatic event in their lives. 

I'd be including others like Fear as Despair too. They are soul traits but I'm making them like magic. Of course not everyone can use it. Like Sans' blue magic or Undyne's green magic. They only effect the soul weather it'd be heal or hurt. Done the right way, anything can be possible. In the good or wrong hands. Don't worry, I'll be sure to make some pretty good examples in solod. Serin said she let Fury take over her. No one is immune, not even the soul of love. And I'm planning on making some parallels with Hate and Love to show that they aren't that different. 

Thanks for reading. Ciao!


End file.
